An object positioned between devices can cause communication path loss of radio frequency (RF) signals such that wireless communication between the devices is blocked or disrupted, causing data transmitted from one of the devices not being received completely or at all. Conventional systems used for wireless communication between devices can typically implement a retry mechanism when an expected response from a device is not received. Subsequent retries of the wireless communication will continue to fail until the object is no longer blocking or disrupting the wireless communication that causes the path loss of RF signals. This type of retry mechanism can cause an increase in power consumption by either one or both of the devices implementing the retry mechanism to establish a successful communication.